


A Mixed Up Universe

by Depresso_Espresso



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Magic, Multi, NO BETA! DIE LIKE MEN!, Original Story - Freeform, School, orignal works - Freeform, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depresso_Espresso/pseuds/Depresso_Espresso
Summary: 2020 wasn't what anyone expected...because of the virus people started mutating, getting powers, and turning into "monsters". In 2025 things seemed to back to normal, maybe you'll meet a witch in the library, or a centaur in the bakery. And what happens if a new school emerged out of friendship? What would happen if it was a school for every type of person, whether you were a dragon, a wolf, or a demon? Kurosagi high school, where the weird is normal (sorta).  Its not the weirdest thing to happen in this Mixed Up Universe.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169381





	1. CHAPTER 1: Are you Ready?

Paige stepped into the sidewalk of her soon to be school, Kurosagi High School. Not that she wanted to go here, her parents just enrolled her here one day and told her she was just gonna be here.

"Okay then. New school, new life", she murmured. Paige took in a huge breathe, she heard her cousin might work here as a teacher. Fun. The racer pigeon continued stepping, anticipating the worst. She had pigeon wings but other wise she was very normal.

"Hi!" Yelled a person that appeared out of no where. They had a short black hair and her bands were dyed blue. They had demon wings, horns and a halo over her head. One of their eyes were black but the other was white. "Are you new to Kurosagi high school?" They asked Paige.

Paige turned around to look at Nathaniel. She raised an eyebrow, looking at them.

"Yes, yes I am? Why are you asking?", she asked, feeling rather skeptical. "Are you an old student?"

"Nah I'm new too. Its just good to see I'm not alone." They said happily. "I'm Nathaniel. Pronouns they/them"

"Oh uh... thanks for letting me know. Lest the confusion", Paige said. "The name's Paige Kaminary, nice to meet ya Nathaniel", she added. The racer pigeon looked around.

"Don't ya think we should go to classes already?", she asked.

"Yeah I think so." They said as they started walking to the building. Paige followed.

Tokyo stared at them with complete irritation as they walked in. " You. Are. Late." She said.

"Sorry I know." Nathaniel sighed. "Sorry I know."

" Alright then. This is your 43rd warning. Nathaniel. And Paige, this is your 1st warning. Go to class." Tokyo said firmly.

"Uh... are you a teacher?", Paige asked, looking at Tokyo.

" I'm the council's president. I am excused. " Tokyo said looking at Paige. " Please go to class. "

"Council president.... riiiiiiight...", she murmured. Paige nodded, and walked off. She would have lied if she said she wasn't scared.

In the classroom. Finally.

"Ugh. I wonder who could be our teacher", she said.

"Oh! You didn't know? His name is mike or something. They said his name during the summer. My mom got a message from him." Nathaniel said sitting down in a random seat.

" I really don't know his name." Nathaniel whispered

"I'm pretty sure we'll get to know his name pretty soon... I guess we wait till the other students arrive", Paige said, then with a sigh. She slumped against an empty seat, at the corner of the room, by the window.

"Hey Nathaniel." A student said walking in. She had blonde hair and her eyes were a beautiful green. She had angel wings and a halo over her head like Nathaniel.

Nathaniel looked so happy to see her. "Lilian!" They yelled. Lilian smiled and sat in the seat next to Nathaniel.

At the same time, a teacher about 6'5" walked in the classroom

" Gee, He's tall. " Amari mumbled.

The teacher looked around, raising an eyebrow. He seemed somewhat irritated, but suppressed that by exhaling deeply.

"It seems like there will be several late students today", he said. The teacher's voice was quite intimidating, but also sounded... tired.

"Sir its the first day. Can you please excuse them?" Lilian asked politely cause that's the way she was.

Tokyo walked in with several students behind her.

"See! Their they are!" Lilian said

"Great suggestion. "She said to Lilian. "Sir, can you?"

An annoyed sigh came from the teacher as everyone seem to came. Seems like some god let that happen.

"Next time all of you are late, I'm locking all of you out", he said, with that threatening tone. "Now go to your seats"

Nathaniel laughed at his comment. "I hope so." They whispered. Nathaniel was a good student but sometimes they were just a little bit evil.

Whilst the teacher was talking with the other students, Amari sighed and rested her legs on her table.

Paige? What happened to her? She was sleeping at her main protagonist's seat! Good for her.

Nathaniel saw her and used their magic to make her fall out of her seat. As I said they were a bit evil.

"Holy Shit!" Amari yelled crashing to the floor.

"What was that for?!" Amari yelled at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel being themselves acted all innocent as Lilian swatted their shoulder.

Paige looked at Nathaniel before doing a brief middle finger at them.

"You do not wake up someone when they are trying to sleep. Got that?", she said, in a slightly threatening tone.

"Fuck Off!" Amari said to Paige in a tone Sir Mark could not hear and the other classmates.

Amari put her legs on her table and started resting. Who was Amari? Amari is the type who is a know it all. Although she sleeps in class, she is clever.

Paige stared at Amari, confused. And then suddenly, she laughed.

"Little miss, that wasn't for you", she said, in an entitled tone.

Amari quickly apologized and went back to sleep.

Tokyo sat down beside Amari on her left. Tokyo, the top student in the whole school, she is smart and popular as hell, beautiful and more.

Paige just huffed, sitting back in her seat. Now since she can't go back to sleep, she's gonna listen to some music. She pulled out some earphones and chose some quality EXO track and she's ready. Hopefully no one's gonna disturb her, right?

Amari said to Tokyo : ' ' How's it being Council President? ' '

''Amari, it sucks and you know that." Tokyo mumbled. "Stupendous observations" Amari giggled.

Nathaniel saw Paige and used her magic to remove her earphones and making it half across the room. They were bored so they desired to have so fun. They laughed as quietly as possible.

Paige glared at Nathaniel, and sighed. No use in arguing. She quickly flapped her wings to propel herself to her earphones and flew back, continuing to listen. Not really a big deal.

Then a weird looking girl that was half dragon half angel past by...She looked really familiar to Nathaniel so they just had to ask who her parents were. But they were met with silence as the mystery girl sat at the seat just behind Lilian. Lilian smiled and turned to face her. Soon the two girls started chatting. Poor Nathaniel still couldn't figure out who mystery girl was.

Tokyo and Amari exchanged looks. Paige yawned.

"Students... I suppose this should be enough for a roll call...", Mark said, clearly wanting to get this over with. No one was paying attention so mark gave up and just sat down and tried to finish his book.

Then a black eyed boy walked in the room. It was Blake the nephew of Satan. (And Nathaniel's cousin but they don't like saying that they are related for family reasons.)

Mark sighed. Were students really just going to walk in? He was tempted to lock the door now.

' I suggest locking the door sir. ' suggested Amari to Sir Mark.

Blake then soon walked and sat next to the half dragon half girl.

Tokyo nudged Amari.

"Hi, my name is Rachel." Mystery girl said.

Then in her mind she heard " I'm Blake Black"

She was so confused.

Mark locked the door. He needed to. In order to keep his sanity. Oh god please... don't let more students come in...

"Knock Knock" It was no body it was just Nathaniel using their power. Like I said earlier they are just a little evil when bored.

Mark wasn't opening it. No thanks.

Knock Knock (even louder). Sir mark still didn't care.

Then Nathaniel using their power broke the door down and nothing came in.

Mark was unbothered. He was reading a book. Let the man rest, please.

Amari nudged Nathaniel who was at her right, and Nathaniel fell off their chair.

Tokyo sighed and slammed her head on her table and started to sleep.

Let's focus on the environment. The classroom had wide windows which had light cascade from that direction, lighting up the room. It had a white and black board, and a teachers table at the side. Even for a naughty class like this one, the room was mostly clean. And oh boy, this class was going to be fun.


	2. CHAPTER 2: Who Are You?

The bell rang again and Sir Mark placed his book down and made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning students. I'm Mark Santos, but you may call me Mark." He stared them down. no one dared to talk after that. "The first thing we will do today is a role call, we'll get to know one another. After that, I'll give you your dorm keys and schedule. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Everyone was in shock because of their teacher's body. He looked very scary. 

Mark gave a friendly smile. "Ok let's start with you." he pointed to a boy with blue hair and well everything about him was blue.  
"M-me?" the boy asked. Mark smiled and nodded his head. "Hi, I'm Blue Santiago" He then sat down as quickly as possible.

Mark sighed. It seemed all of his students were afraid of him just like last year. Although mark looked scary he was actually a pretty nice guy. "Ok, you now." 

A girl with brown space buns and pretty green eyes. her lips were bright red and there was no doubt that she was wearing makeup. "Hi! I'm Carrie Diego, and sorry to say but I'm Aro so I don't like any of you guys. so don't even bother asking me out.*cue hair flip*"

The whole class grumbled in protest. 

"Settle down kids!" Mark yelled as he pointed to the boy sitting next to Carrie.

"Hi I'm Brian O'Neil, and I like eggs!" Mark was about to move on to the next student when Brian said. "-with chocolate."

Everyone got pissed.

Mark banged his hand on the table and silenced the complaints. He sighed and pointed to the girl sitting next to Brian.

The girl said nothing. Mark sighed again. It seemed that this girl was a shy one. He gave a reassuring smile. "What's your name?"

"..." The girl still said nothing. Mark gave up and moved on to the girl sitting next to her.

"HI! I'm Nathaniel and..." they went on with ranting about some stupid shit till Lilian tapped them on their shoulder. They stopped for a moment and leaned down. Lilian whispered something in their ear. "Well, Lilian says I have to shut up now, sorry about ranting!"

The class sighed in relief as Nathaniel sat down. Mark moved on to Liliana.

"Hi, I'm Liliana Williams and I'm really sorry about my bestfriend I hope we can be friends!" she said as she sat down. How can such a polite angle be friends with such a...mean(?) demon? Their friendship was a mystery.

Mark pointed to the half-dragon half angel girl.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Fruit and I'm really happy to be here!" She said before sitting down. She heard a giggle and saw that Nathaniel was trying their best to not laugh. They whispered something to Lilan who swatted their shoulder. Rachel frowned. She didn't like Nathaniel that much.

Mark moved on to the boy next to her. He stood up but said nothing. Not even a minute later everyone heard a voice in their head.

"Hi, sorry to scare you but I'm Blake Black and this is how a communicate." He said. 

Mark moved on to a the girl sitting in the next row. Unlike most of the student 's who whould talk to one another while this was happening she just sat there...she was to quiet for a high school girl. And a bit creepy...? She didn't even acknowledge that she was next. Mark had to call her attention. She stood up quietly.

"Hi I'm Amari and...that's it..." everyone shivered in fear. Everyone was afraid of her. More than then they are to sir Mark. He pointed to the next student.

"Hi I'm Paige Kaminary." She sat down right after she said that. She smirked at Mark who pretended he didn't see that. It seems his cousin was going to annoy him for the rest of the year.

The person next to Paige stood up even before mark told him to do so. He was wearing a cheerleader costume. Which is pretty weird for a boy. He said his name was Juan Santos and that he was part mermaid.

They girl sitting next to him was named Lee yu, and she seemed to be part cat. Behind her was a boy that seemed to be a part wolf but he had different color ears. His name is Jose Domingo.  
Beside him was a girl who introduced herself as Miguel Rodrigo. Tokyo stood up after her and stared everyone down.

"Hi, I'm Tokyo and I am your student council president. So do not cross me or you will pay."

Mark sighed as the next person stood up.

"Hello I'm Charli." She sat as quickly as she stood up.

The next few people went and when the whole class finally finished it was almost time for the next period. Mark said it was his class next so they could take his time. One by on he called them and gave them their dorm room keys and told them their schedule for the rest of the year. 

When he was finally done he started his lesson in math which no one enjoyed, because to be honest who likes math? The bell rang and he said a quick good bye before leaving the classroom.

As the students awaited their next teacher they walked around and talked with one another. Well except for Amari...she just sat there and stared into space.

Nathaniel and Lilian were bickering and Rachel tried to talk to Blake who fell asleep. Tokyo and Paige had a playful argument on which k pop band was better. Violet was quietly doodling on her paper.

Suddenly the door banged open. And their teacher walked in. She looked like she meant business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall! Whats up? Just some notes about their school, as i said earlier they dont move classrooms their teachers do, its rich enough to have dorms (lucky!), and they have clubs after school mostly sports but they have other things too. Thats it. I know this chapter seems kinda stupid but i need a new chapter and poof. Here it is. See you in the next chapter! Love yall!


End file.
